


That’s what friends are for

by babydragon7



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydragon7/pseuds/babydragon7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is an arse. And he also has a nice one!</p><p>'Sherlock was loud, he was all “John, get this thing out of me, it’s unbearable”'</p>
            </blockquote>





	That’s what friends are for

**Author's Note:**

> Discaimer: characters are not mine, which is all fine, if I get to play with them
> 
> Not beta-ed, if you see any mistakes send me a message, please.
> 
> Warning: minor non sexual-spanking and sort of medical kink if you squint

They would not even be here, in this predicament. But Sherlock was impatient (as usual) and showy-off (more than usual). So the thug caught him unaware and hit him with a wooden board. And it was so warm that Sherlock was sans coat, so the board landed directly and damaged not only the finest wool of Sherlock’s trousers, but also one of detective’s finest body-parts.

It only took a minute for John ‘to apprehend’ (“next time, please, leave them conscious, John,” Lestrade grumbled) the suspect and drag Sherlock into the stall at gents at the nearest public toilet. But light there was poor and Sherlock was loud, he was all “John, get this thing out of me, it’s unbearable” and Lestrade, who was standing guard outside yelled they were scaring people and he’d have to arrest them (John and Sherlock) for public indiscretion any minute now. The ride back was also unpleasant, as Sherlock tried to sit only on his undamaged cheek, which took some effort.

But finally they were home. The detective, wearing his dressing gown only, was lying on a top of the towel, across John’s lap. And John with a pair of fine tweezers was trying his best to, well, de-splinter his friend. He put a lot of disinfectant, and he was very gentle and very careful. But Sherlock was still squirming and it was not helping matters with splinters. Also the plush, beautiful, naked arse on John’s lap was not helping in quite a different area.

“It is very unprofessional, not to mention very unfriendly, » John thought. “I need to help my flat mate, in this unfortunate setting, not to think I want to bugger him blind”. Sherlock squirmed again. The matters could start to escalate any minute now. 

Finally John took the last splinter out and started to apply a healing balm, massaging gently, to help Sherlock lush skin to heal faster. All of the sudden detective had squirmed out of John’s lap and stood on his knees on the couch facing his doctor. This way (as Sherlock continued to be naked under that dressing gown) John was presented with a full frontal view. This was splendid indeed.

“Look, John, what have you done to me?”

“How would I know, you had a medical kink,” John was embarrassed, but also entranced as Sherlock’s position put him this close to being cockslapped.

“How would I know, I had any sort of kink! Nobody really touches me. Especially there.”  
“So what do you suggest we do about it?” John asked and if his voice was just that bit lower, so what?  
“It’s not my area, John! Right now I feel like all my blood had left my brain for good, and it’s not pleasant.”  
And when John spread his legs a bit and Sherlock saw he was also affected. And after that John put his hand on Sherlock’s behind (the uninjured half) and drew him closer and said  
“I suggest we help each other. Cause that’s what friends are for.”

 

Next time Sherlock was running and screaming and being a brat and finally exiting a crime scene with a flourish, Lestrade said to John “What an arse!” and John said “O God, yes”. But it’s possible they were talking about two different things.


End file.
